This invention relates generally to fishing devices and more particularly to a new and novel fishing device for use in the assembly of fishing flies.
It is known that a large majority of fisherman prefer to assemble their own fishing flies using various items attached to the fishing hook. The attachment of loose natural fur, hair and synthetic materials to a fish hook in the assembly of a fishing fly is a very difficult problem for beginning fly tiers as well as experienced and professional ones. The application of loose natural or synthetic materials known as dubbing to the fish hook shank requires a skill which requires various types of devices to aid in obtaining a tight wrap of the dubbing on the fly tying thread.
The problem of applying the dubbing to the fish hook is magnified when attempting to tie hollow hairs such as deer or antelope hairs which are used in high flotation fishing flies.
It is known that there are various devices on the market for aiding the fly tier in this problem. Several of these devices provide assistance to the fly tier by retaining a dubbing loop for insertion of the dubbing material into the loop. While these devices are somewhat satisfactory, they do not retain a constant loop which is necessary to the efficient tight twisting of the fly thread around the dubbing material.
One type of prior art device is shown in the drawing FIGS. 12-13 by the numeral 1 which comprises an elongated rod 2 having a sharp pointed end 3. A handle 4 is fixed to the rod 2 and a thread gripper 5 is formed on the one end of the rod 2 as shown. The gripper 5 is formed with a series of turns in the rod 6, 7, 8 and 9. The end 11 of the rod 2 is turned outwardly slightly as shown in FIG. 13 while the turns 6, 7, 8 and 9 are all in the same plane. No provision is made on the device to control the twisting of the dubbing loop as will be described hereinafter when referring to the applicants new and novel device.